Tru Calling of the Fellowship of the Ring
by princess-elf
Summary: Tru (from the TV show Tru Calling) is transported to Middle Earth after an accident. What will happen? If you've seen the show you may be able to guess. PLEASE REVIEW! If you like it maybe there'll b a sequal...
1. Arrival

Tru Calling of the Fellowship: Ch 1: Arrival  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. Tru and Lindsay are off of my favorite TV show Tru Calling  
  
Tru was walking uptown with her best friend Lindsay. They were going to have lunch at their favorite place. "So Tru, I was thinking that maybe after lunch we could see that Lord of the Rings movie. It looks really cool. And didn't you read the books?" Lindsay said as they turned to cross the street. Tru paused for a moment then replied that she wanted to see it too and that she had read the books. Lindsay gave out a slight grin that meant thanks as she ran across the street. Tru followed but as Lindsay got to the other side, and Tru was in the middle of the street Lindsay screamed for Tru to watch out. Tru whipped her head around to see a car speeding towards her. *~*~*~*~  
  
"GANDALF!" Thoughts raced through Frodo's mind. He couldn't believe it. Gandalf had just fallen with the balrog. He tried to go to where Gandalf had fallen, but Boromir picked him up and started heading to the door that would lead them outside. Aragorn couldn't believe it either. He stood there in disbelief till Boromir called his name and brought him back to reality. He ran after them to outside.  
  
As they got outside Legolas' eyes saw something. It was a body. "Aragorn! There's a body over there!" Legolas called to Aragorn. The two of them raced to the body. The rest of the fellowship followed. Once there they found out that it was a girl, probably in her twenty's. Her brown wavy hair leaked all over the ground. Aragorn bent down and rolled her over so she was facing the sky. He thought she was dead till he saw her chest rising and falling. He checked her pulse. It was weak. Aragorn looked up at everyone. "She's alive, but barely." Was all that he said. Aragorn took out some leaves out of his pouch. He put the leaves under the girls nose. The aroma filled her lungs and she gained consciousness. *~*~*~*~  
  
Tru looked up at the strangers. Her brown eyes were filled with fright and questions. She looked at the guy closest to her. He had black greasy looking hair with a torn outfit. "Who are you?" she finally managed to say. The girl hoped that they understood English. The guy stared at her for a second before he answered. "I am Strider and these are my companions. We are on a quest." The girl looked at the rest of the people. Her eyes caught a guy with long blonde hair. He looked pretty cute, but then her eyes caught sight of his ears. They were pointed. She let out a small unnoticeable gasp. Then a small guy with red hair and beard spoke up. "And who are you?" he questioned. "I'm Tru. Ummm.... who... who are you?" she asked the blonde guy. "I'm Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Realm." He said. Tru thought this didn't really answer her question that she had running through her head. She wanted to ask him what he was but she didn't want to sound rude.  
  
Aragorn caught Tru's look at Legolas. He thought it was weird. It looked as though she never saw an elf before or heard of them. Aragorn thought for a second then he spoke "Are you from around here? What Realm are you from?". "I don't really know if I'm from around here... I don't know where I even am. I'm from USA though... Where am I anyway? " Tru said. Then she looked up at Legolas and added "And not to be rude but... what are you? I've never seen a person with pointy ears before." br Aragorn laughed as he watched his friend turn bright red from embarrassment. "He's an elf, my lady. And you are in Middle Earth, before the exit of the Bridge of Khazad-dï¦m" Aragorn replied "Please call me Tru." Tru said blushing. She had never been called my lady before. Tru was trying to figure out where she was when she remembered something she had overlooked. "You said elf right?" she asked Aragorn. "Yes... Why?" He answered. "And I'm in Middle Earth..." Tru continued ignoring Aragorn's question. "And you're Frodo, you're Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn!" She said pointing to each as she said their name. "I'm in the Lord of the Rings!!!" Tru exclaimed. Everyone was puzzled. How did she know their names? Everyone was silent till Pippin peeped up. "Ummm, lady... I mean Tru.... how did you know our name? We didn't tell you". Tru just smiled and said "You'll find out in good time Pip." 


	2. Discoveries

Tru Calling of the Fellowship: Ch 2: Discoveries   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. Tru and Lindsay are off of my favorite TV show Tru Calling  
  
Boromir stuck out his hand in offer to help her up. Tru took his offer and hoped up with his help. Once she was up she looked around. Everyone looked so sad. Some of the people had left. Then she remembered. *This must be right after Gandalf falls...* she thought to herself. "We must leave" Aragorn declared. Boromir looked around then argued "Give them a moment for pities sake!" Aragorn informed him that the hills would be crawling with orcs by nightfall and to get everyone up. Frodo had been walking away till Aragorn called to him to come over. Tru noticed by the way that he walked that he was sad. She looked at the faces of everyone. Tears were running down their cheeks. The fellowship started walking away leaving Tru behind.  
  
"Wait!" Tru called after them. They all turned around. "You can't just leave me hear! I don't know where to go... or how to get home..." Tru's voice trailed off. A tear ran down her face as she though of what her best friend must be going through. Legolas heard the hurt in her voice and saw the tear so he turned to Aragorn and whispered "We can't leave her here, and besides I think she may be useful..." Aragorn agreed but he still didn't really trust this girl. He had to learn more about her. He decided that it would be better to let her come. "Okay. You can come. But at the first stop I want to learn as much about you as possible. Please don't fall behind either." Tru smiled and said "Thanks".  
  
Then Pippin asked if she needed any help carrying her things. Tru gave him a weird look. She didn't have anything to carry. Without waiting for an answer Pippin walked over to where she had been laying and picked up a bag, bow and arrows and a curved sword. Legolas rushed over. "You know how to use arrows?" he asked. Tru, of course, didn't know how good Legolas was. "Umm... I guess, I think." Tru replied taking the bag, sword, bow and arrows from Pippin, thanking him. Really, Tru had no clue how to shoot an arrow or even how to get it ready to shoot. Tru fixed the arrow to how she thought it belonged, pulled back the string and let go. She was aiming for a tree pretty far away. Tru gasped! It actually hit! Legolas gave her a weird look. "You look so shocked." He said, trying not to laugh at the look of disbelief on her face. Tru blushed and quickly put the quiver on, and attaching the bow to it. Then she took the belt that the sword was attached to it and put it around her.  
  
"If you guys don't mind we really need to go." Aragorn said impatiently. Legolas smiled at Tru then ran to catch up to Aragorn, which wasn't hard. Boromir quickly took his place beside her. Tru smiled and shaked her head as she thought * I'm actually in the Lord of the Rings! Lindsay is NEVER going to believe this! * 


	3. Stories

Tru Calling of the Fellowship Ch 3: Stories  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. Tru and Lindsay are off of my favorite TV show Tru Calling on Fox. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been running for hours. Tru looked up at the darkening sky. Stars were starting to come out. She wondered when they were going to stop. Then Aragorn yelled out that they would stop here. *Finally. I was starting to think we would never stop! * Tru thought as she threw herself on the ground and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them she saw the four hobbits surrounding her. "Do you have any food?" Pippin asked. "Uh, I think, I don't know. Let me check" Tru said as she opened her bag. There was food all right! Tons of it! Tru took out five apples and tossed them to the hobbits. They thanked her and ran off to set up their sleeping spots. Tru laughed as she watched them fight over who slept by who.  
  
Tru turned back to her bag and looked in. She had apples, bananas, bread and cheese for food. Tru sighed in relief. She had enough to last a while, but not long enough. She hoped the others had some food too. Tru looked back in. There were also some clothes. She took them out. They were made of silk. One was a dress and the other was a two piece *kind of like what Arwen was in when she rescued Frodo* Tru thought. The dress was so pretty. It was a light sky blue and was long enough to go all the way to her ankles. The sleeves were really big and wide. Around the knees it split to show a different shade of blue underneath, a darker, rich royal blue. Tru sighed. She didn't usually wear dresses but it was so pretty! She thought she better save it for a special occasion, then folded it up and put it back in. She looked around some more. There wasn't much more. There was a shiny silver thing near the bottom but Tru didn't pay much attention to it and a few herbs and leaves, but that was mostly it. She took these out. They had strong smells. Aragorn looked over at her and saw Tru smelling all the leaves and herbs. Then he noticed she was about to smell a blue-green leaf. He rushed over and pulled the leaf away before she smelled it. "You don't want to smell that one." Aragorn warned. "Why?" Tru asked. "You smell this herb and it will put you asleep for at least a day or two" Aragorn laughed. He thought everyone knew this, or at least should. "Come over to the fire. You promised to tell us your story." Aragorn reminded her. Tru got up and followed Aragorn to the fire.  
  
When they got to the fire Tru sat down. Everyone was looking at her. "Umm... where should I start?" Tru asked. "How 'bout where you came from?" Gimli said. He didn't trust this girl at all. "Well, I'm from New York..." "New York? Where's New York?" Merry interrupted. Tru laughed. "It's in the United States. I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm not even from this century. I'm from the 21st century. 2004. Way in the future." Tru said. "We're supposed to believe that? That you're 'from the future'?" Gimli asked. HE still didn't trust her. Tru tried to think of a way to prove what she was saying. Then she remembered something she had seen in her bag. She ran over and got it, then brought it back. She searched through it till she found what she was looking for. Her Walkman. She didn't know why it had made it and not her cell, but she was just glad to have it. "O!!!! What's that?" Sam asked curiously. "It's called a Walkman. It plays music." Tru answered. She turned it on. It didn't work! "The batteries are dead. Or it just doesn't work here" Tru said to herself. But Legolas heard. "What does it usually do?" he asked. "Well usually it plays music off of a c.d. This is a CD." Tru answered holding up her Evanescence CD. Then she put it back in, not wanting to scratch it. Now everyone believed her. "But how did you get here?" Frodo questioned. "I don't know. I was crossing the street, when a car hit me... THAT'S IT! The car must have knocked me out and maybe somehow transported me back in time!" Tru stopped for a second to look at all the confused faces. *O yea... they don't know what a car is. * Tru remembered. "Don't ask. It's really complicated." Tru said as Sam was about to open his mouth. Everyone was silent. "I think that explains everything. I believe you and think you're a good person. You can stay with us if you want. But it's getting late. We should all go to bed. I'll take the first watch." Aragorn said finally. "WAIT! I got one more question! What does CD stand for?" Pippin asked. Tru had to think about that one. Nobody had ever asked her that. But she had heard it somewhere. "I think it means compacted disc." Tru said. "Thanks..." Pippin replied not knowing what a disc was. Now its time for everyone to go to bed" Tru said. With a few complaints from the hobbits everyone went to bed and Aragorn took the next watch. Tru slept silently till it was her turn to watch, right after Aragorn. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you guys go! The third chapter! How's it going so far? Thanks DymondOfLongCleeve for your support and reviews! I'm trying to get it done! I only have when my brother's not home though. That isn't much. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I'll try to email people back... 


	4. Meetings

Tru Calling of the Fellowship Ch 4: Meetings  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. Tru and Lindsay are off of my favorite TV show Tru Calling on Fox. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tru hadn't even opened her eyes and she could see the sun shining. *who opened my blinds* she wondered while she opened her eyes. As soon as she did she screamed. There was a guy standing above her, looking right at her, with black hair. "What are you doing in my.... O NO! I thought it was a dream..." Tru said. She had forgotten about the past day, about being in Middle Earth traveling with the fellowship. Aragorn was looking down at her like she was crazy. "Sorry... I thought I was back at my apartment in New York..." Tru explained. "Yea. No problem, I was just about to wake you up. If you don't hurry Merry and Pippin are going to eat all of your breakfast." Aragorn replied. Aragorn watched in amazement as Tru jumped up and rushed over to Merry and Pippin, and took her breakfast in 2 seconds. Never had he seen someone move so fast... unless you counted the time that he had cut Legolas's hair...  
  
"Hurry up! We got to keep moving!" Aragorn was saying. "By the way, where are we going again?" Tru asked Aragorn. Frodo, who was near answered her. "We're going to destroy...." Frodo started but Tru interrupted him. "I already know all about the ring, it's history, and all about you guys! I just want to know where we're going next." she said. "We're going to Lórien. Hopefully we'll get there today. But if we don't hurry then we won't. Now come on!" Aragorn said getting a little more impatient. "OK! We're going!" Merry yelled back.  
  
"Are we there yet" Pippin yelled up to Aragorn. Legolas and Tru laughed as Aragorn turned red from anger. "NO! YOU SEE THE TREES UP THERE? THAT'S LORIEN! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aragorn yelled back to Pippin. Pippin smothered back a laugh. Tru slowed down from her pace to talk to Pippin. "You're right Pip. He does look funny when he gets mad." Tru said. *And cuter* Tru added to herself Earlier Pippin had told her how funny he looked when he got mad and said he was going to prove it. Tru had believed him, but she still wanted to see. She also remembered what Aragorn had told her before that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Tru... remember what you told us the last night? About you not being from Middle Earth?" Aragorn asked. "Yea. I told you that I was from New York. Why?" Tru replied. "Well, I was thinking, it would be smart if you would now say that you're from Gondor." Aragorn said. Tru totally understood. If they had come to New York and said they were from Middle Earth they would have looked at you like you were crazy. Tru nodded, picked up her bag, and followed Aragorn out of camp.br ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tru sighed. "She was getting tired. *These people must never stop running* Tru thought. They had run for two straight days. With a couple of minuets to eat and sleeping for the night.  
  
Finally, they had gotten into the Lorien woods. Tru was listening to Gimli, who was telling the hobbits about some elf girl. "Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli said Suddenly Frodo stopped. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked worried. Frodo looked at Sam and kept walking. "I'm sure that's not true. I mean it can't be... can it?" Tru said worried then went back beside Legolas. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli declared.  
  
All of a sudden there was an arrow pointed at all of them. Legolas had pulled out an arrow and had it pointed back at them ready. Tru was terrified. They wanted to shoot her. She leaned over and pratically cut off Legolas circulation by holding onto his arm so tight. An elf stepped forward and said "The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli mumbled something but Tru couldn't figure out what it meant. "Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen I dulu lîn." Aragorn said.Tru reconised that it was Elven and somehow she knew what he said. *"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help"* Tru thought. *How did I figure that out? It's in Elven...* Tru wondered. Then Tru added "Boe ammen veriad lîn, Haldir." ("We need your protection, Haldir") Haldir just stared at her. Then he said "Who are you?" "I'm Tru..." she began. Then she looked over her shoulder at Aragorn. He just nodded at her. "...and I'm from Gondor." she finished. Haldir made a face as though he was trying to remember something. "Tru... You're the girl that Galadriel was talking about. She told me that she wanted to see you, when and if you came. Follow me. All of you" Haldir said. Tru looked over her shoulder, but this time to Legolas, who motioned her to go with him. She turned around and headed off behind the Haldir. 


	5. Galdriel's Mirror

Tru Calling of the Fellowship Ch 5: Galadriel's Mirror  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. Tru and Lindsay are off of my favorite TV show Tru Callingon Fox. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been walking for hours before they finally arrived. Tru looked around in awe. It was so beautiful. Tall graceful trees surrounded them, but you could still see the stars shining brightly above. Haldir led them into a grand room, it looked very important. Then two figures entered. They were so beautiful and graceful in every way. Tru took her eyes off of them for a moment to notice that all the members of the fellowship stood in awe, except for Aragorn, who touched his forehead in a greeting respectful way. Legolas leaned over to Tru and whispered "That is Galadriel, lady of light, and Celeborn, lord of Lorien". Tru nodded and quietly thanked him. "Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." The man said. The room got tenser. Galadriel, like reading their minds said "He has fallen into shadow" she paused for a sec to look at everyone then continued "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked at Tru and locked eyes with her. Then Tru heard her voice in her head *Don't worry Tru, You will make it back soon enough, stay after everyone leaves. I have something to show you.* Tru blinked blankly *How did I hear that?* Then Galdriel continued "Yet hope remains while the company is true." She paused for a second and looked at Sam then continued "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace..." With that some Haldir bowed and started leading the fellowship away. Tru, though, stayed. Legolas saw this and whispered "Are you coming?" Tru looked at him and smiled. He looked worried, yet happy to be in the company of elves again. "I'll be there in awhile." Tru replied. Legolas nodded and left.  
  
Once all of the fellowship left, Galadriel looked over at Tru and gave her the glance that meant "Follow me" and left. Tru looked around nervously then followed. Galdriel led her into a breathtaking garden. Tru looked around it. There was a mall stream flowing down, which Galadriel went over to and filled a ewer with water. Tru followed Galadriel with her eyes. She went over to a fountain like basin. Galdriel looked at Tru. "Would you like to look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked. Tru stayed silent. Galdriel began to fill the basin with water. "It shows many things. Things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass." Tru nodded and walked over to the basin and looked in. She was about to say that she didn't see anything when images started showing. One showed Lindsay, overlooking her limp body on the ground, then an image showed them going to some place on boats, then it jumped to a forest with Borimor and Frodo. It looked like he was trying to get something from Boromir. Then there was a bright flash of light and she heard a voice say "Help me". Tru pulled herself away from the basin. Galadreil stared at her for awhile then said "I know what you saw, and I only saw it after I discovered you were transferred here. You know what you will need to do. You will play a part in this story, whether you like it or not." Tru nodded and left to go back to the fellowship.  
  
When she got to where her friends were it was almost midnight. Frodo was gone, but everyone else was there. "Tru! You're back! What happened" Aragorn questioned. "Nothing Aragorn. I'm hungry, have you guys ate yet?" Tru asked. They all replied that they hadn't. "Wait a while and I will have a meal ready." Tru said. Right away Merry and Pippin's faces brightened and they jumped up to help. Tru took out the food that she had left, a couple of apples, banana's a few pieces of bread, and some cheese. She looked at this and sighed. It was not enough for a meal. Just as she was thinking this some elves come. "You have had a long journey. The Lady and Lord have sent you some food." The one elf said as three others brought out platters of food and wine. They put down the platters and left. The friends all ran over to the food and started eating. The wine was the best wine that Tru had ever had, but the bad part was that within a couple of glasses she was drunk. But so where the others, except for Legolas, who of course bragged about being an elf so he couldn't get drunk or have hangovers. Soon enough everyone was passed out and sleeping. For the first time they all slept in comfort and knowing that in the morning they would all be safe and alright. 


	6. The Gift

Tru Calling of the Fellowship Ch 6: The Gift  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. Tru and Lindsay are off of my favorite TV show Tru Calling on Fox. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"PSSSTTTTT! Tru? Are you awake?" It was Sam. Tru opened her eyes to see that it was still night. She turned to Sam and said sarcastically "Ya, I was just resting my eyes." Sam didn't catch the sarcasm and said "Good, cause I didn't want you to get mad at me..." Tru looked at his face. He looked worried. "Whats wrong Sam?" Tru asked. Usually if he had a problem he's go talk to Frodo. It was weird that he came to her instead. "I'm... I can't sleep... I heard voices in my head back when we saw Galadriel... She talked about Rosie." Sam paused for a sec and looked like he was going to cry. "What if by the time I get back she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't like me now? What if I never see her again? What if..." Sam was saying but then Tru interrupted him. "Don't worry Sam. She has to like you, I mean, any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. And don't worry about not seeing her again. I promise that I'll NEVER let anything bad happen to you, or anyone else." Tru said. She gave him a reassuring look. Sam looked at her for a second then asked "Do you got a boyfriend back in New York?" "Umm... No. WE just broke up..." Tru replied. Sam nodded. He quietly said goodnight and Tru said night back and went to sleep again.  
  
Tru didn't even have to open her eyes to know that the elves had brought them food again. It smelled so good yet she was so full that the smell made her sick. She decided that since she was full she would just keep laying there. She was almost back asleep when she overheard Aragorn and Boromir talking. "She's not from here. She will go back home. You can't fall for her... she'll just end up breaking you're heart." Aragorn was telling Boromir. "But, look at her, she's so pretty and innocent. Besides, maybe she won't go back. Maybe she likes me too!" with saying that last part Boromir's voice got happier. "No my friend... She'll go back." Tru opened her eyes just enough so they couldn't see that she had opened them, but she could see. She saw Aragorn pat Boromir on the shoulder. She could tell that Boromir also knew that she would probably choose to go back. He shrugged off Aragorn and walked away.  
  
It was close to afternoon and Tru was packing her bags. It had been four hours since she heard Boromir and Aragorn's conversation. She still couldn't figure it out. Out of all the girls he probably could have back where he was from, why did he want her? Especially since she wasn't from Middle Earth. Tru couldn't deny that she liked him too. Boromir and Legolas were the two cutest guys in the fellowship. Now she knew that he liked her too. Then she spotted Halidar coming toward her. "Hey Halidar!" Tru shouted out as he approached her. "Lady Galadriel would like to see you and the rest of the fellowship, to say good-bye and give some gifts." Halidar told her. Tru nodded and walked to where she saw Legolas walking.  
  
When they reached where Galadriel got they joined the rest of the fellowship. Galadriel walked in front of each member, giving them each a gift. When she got to Tru she stopped for a sec. "I had to think long of what to give you. 'What would an outsider want?' was what I was thinking. Finally I though of something." Galadriel said as she took something from an elf standing beside her. It was a wooden box, with strange marking on the side. Galadriel opened it showing her a necklace. Tru noticed that it looked kind of like Arwen's necklace, which was now hanging around Aragorn's neck, except instead of the star like thing it was a heart. Galadriel shut the box and gave it to Tru. "You can choose to keep it or give it to one of them... You know of the two I speak..." As Galadriel said that she saw a sparkle in Galadriel's eye. Tru nodded in understanding. Now she was left with a difficult decision, should she give it to one of them, or keep it? 


	7. Bad Day

u Tru Calling of the Fellowship Ch 7: Bad Day/u /center br br iDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic. Tru and Lindsay are off of my favorite TV show u Tru Calling/u on Fox. br br  
  
It was morning and the Fellowship had already been rowing for the last 4 hours and Tru was getting so tired and soar from sitting. She had to get up and stretch. But jumping in the water was the only way to get out, and she knew Aragorn wouldn't be to pleased if she did. The good things and the bad things ran through her head until she decided that maybe she should jump in. But how? She had to make it look like an accident. But Legolas, who was in the canoe with her and Gimli interrupted her thoughts. "What did you get from Galadriel, Tru?" Legolas asked. He was smiling so cutely. Tru was about to tell him when she decided it was best to lie. "She asked me what an outsider would want and I said a wooden Elven box, and she gave me one." Tru replied. Legolas nodded and went back to focusing on paddling. Tru got back to her plan. Maybe I could shift a little and pretend to fall out! It was a perfect plan to her. Just when to put it in action was the plan. Tru decided that she couldn't wait much longer so she shifted and 'fell' overboard. br  
  
Gimli, who was behind her almost fell to, but quickly, got his balance back. Legolas had heard the splash and snapped his head in the direction. So did the other members. Tru was fighting to stay above the water! She hadn't thought it through to well, and forgot about the under-currents. Frodo screamed for someone to help her. Legolas jumped in. He was a great swimmer and was used to strong currents. He struggled over to Tru and grabbed her around the waist. The only thing was, he wouldn't be able to get her back in the canoe with out flipping it. He decided that the shore wasn't too far and started swimming towards it. br When he reached the shore he threw Tru on the ground. She has breathed in a lot of water and her lungs were almost full. He himself had swallowed a lot too. He quickly started CPR to get her breathing again. After his third attempt Tru coughed out all the water, which unfortunately, went all over Legolas's face. Tru turned bright red. "I'm so sorry Legolas!" Tru said. Legolas just nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve. The rest of the fellowship was fighting back laughter. "Are you okay Tru?" Frodo finally asked. Tru just nodded and stood up. That didn't work so well... Tru thought. Aragorn looked up at the sky. It was noon and he had hoped to be at the Emyn Muil by now. "We should get going now" Aragorn finally declared. The rest of the fellowship agreed and headed back to the boats. br  
  
After awhile Aragorn said, "Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" Tru looked up in awe. It was so big and detailed. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn finished. As they passed threw the Argonath Tru got a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. br  
  
Aragorn gave the signal and they all went to shore. Tru jumped up and ran out as soon as the canoe had landed. Boromir gave her a weird look. "In a hurry or something?" he asked her. Tru laughed and shook her head. Legolas grabbed her bag and threw it to her. Tru took her bag and threw it on the ground beside a stone figure. This place is so pretty Tru thought. Middle earth is so great I never want to leave! "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said. Tru sighed, no more boats. Gimli though, didn't look very happy and started to complain "Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!" Tru looked over at Pippin. As soon as Gimli had mentioned marshes he had turned pale. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf." Aragorn fought back. "Recover my...?! Grrrrrr." Gimli replied angrily. Then Legolas ran up to Aragorn, looking worried. Tru noted that this probably /b a good sign at all. He started whispering to Aragorn about something. It seemed important. br  
  
After a while Pippin started looking around alarmed. "Where's Frodo" he asked. Tru looked around and gasped. He wasn't there. "I'll go look for him!" Tru declared. "WAIT! We should team up." Aragorn pointed out. Tru stopped and turned back. "Who wants to go with me then?" Tru asked. Merry and Pippin put up their hands before any one else. Tru smiled and motioned for them to follow. br  
  
Soon everyone was in the forest searching for Frodo. It had been an hour when Tru heard a horn Blowing. Her mind jumped to Boromir. Tru raced threw the bushes with Merry and Pippin following her. She turned her head to tell Merry and Pippin to stick close when she ran right into Legolas. "Legolas! I'm so sorry!" Tru said. Legolas nodded his head and got up. "Did you hear the horn?" Tru asked. Legolas replied that he did and that was were he was going till he saw them running and thought that they were in trouble. Tru laughed and went red. Legolas was worried about me! Tru thought. She looked back and saw the hobbits were almost there. Then she turned back to Legolas "Has anyone found Frodo yet?" she asked. "Aragorn said something about finding him then sending him threw the forest." Legolas replied. Tru was about to say that they had better start going again when Legolas yelled "MOVE" and pushed her out of the way. In that few short seconds Legolas had an arrow in him and he was on the ground bleeding. "LEGOLAS" Tru and the hobbits screamed. Tru couldn't believe it. Legolas risked his life for her. "Legolas! Are you okay? What should I do?" Tru asked worriedly. Legolas looked up at her. Tru could see the life fading from his eyes. "I love you Tru. Don't forget that. I love..." Legolas stopped. Tru looked around panicked. "Legolas, NO!" Tru screamed but it was no use. He was dead. Merry put a hand on Tru's shoulder. Pippin stared blankly at the scene. He couldn't believe Legolas was gone. Just then he saw something moving. It was a pack of uraks "RUN!" Pippin screamed. Tru looked up and saw it too. She suddenly had an urge to go kill every least one of them for what they did to Legolas. But Merry and Pippin had started to run and she needed to stay with them, so she followed. Br  
  
Soon they reached Boromir. He was fighting a whole pack of uraks. Tru looked up the hill and saw what looked like the boss fixing an arrow. "BOROMIR! MOVE!" Tru screamed. She didn't want another death to happen. Boromir looked up to where she was looking and saw the leader. He quickly dodged the arrow he had let loose and ran over to Tru. He grabbed her by the arm and told the hobbits to follow. They had to find Aragorn. Br  
  
They only had to run a while to find Aragorn and Gimli running threw the tracks towards them. Aragorn stopped and looked at them. "Where's Sam and Frodo? Where's Legolas?" Aragorn asked. When he said Legolas's name grief struck Tru's heart. "He died... protecting me..." Tru managed to spit out before breaking down into a fit of tears. Aragorn looked shocked. "Who?" he asked, knowing the answer, but needing to hear it. "Legolas" Pippin said. Aragorn looked around shocked. His best friend... dead... Tru couldn't take it anymore. She said she was very sorry and ran off crying. Br Tru ran threw the trees. She was close to the shore with the canoes. She started running faster, but tripped over a log. She winced and kept crying. Then she heard it. A faint whisper, like a child. "Tru" it said. Tru looked around her but couldn't see anyone. Then she heard it again. "Tru. I need you." It said. It sounded like it was coming from behind her. She looked behind and at the ground and she saw Frodo. His head shot towards her then he said, "Help Me". br IW.N-ducks from flying objects OKAY! I'M SORRY! I KILLED LEGOLAS! I'm a big fan too and I didn't want to but I had to! Other then that small thing that's going to get me lots of bad reviews, hopefully you liked this chapter. I have no clue where this story is going! LOL! Well, I guess I do... I got the ending... Anyway special thanks to all the people who keep supporting me and are reviewing. Special thanks to dymondoflongcleeve (You'll find out soon who she likes! Thanks for the spelling tip!), MirkwoodElf500 (you really gotta watch it! It's a great show!), AragornsLadyInBree (I'm writing more don't worry!), TanurilC (I'm writing!), Lela333 (tell me when ur stories up so I can read it!) and elvenmaiden (almost done it! Next ch. Will be soon!) 


End file.
